Barney's Night Before Christmas
'Barney's Night Before Christmas '''is a Barney home video Christmas special released on September 28, 1999. It was broadcast on PBS/PBS Kids in the United States, and Canada as a prime time special. Plot Barney and his friends enjoy having some Christmas fun while playing in the snow, decorating Hannah's house, and more. They take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Toy Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes them on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Chip (Cameo) *Kim (Cameo) *Ashley (Cameo) *Alissa (Cameo) *Kristen (Cameo) *Jeff (Cameo) *Danny (Cameo) *Linda (Cameo) *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Carolers (Cameo) Song List #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends version) (Barney Song) #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up #The Twelve Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy #Silent Night (Instrumental) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You (Barney & Friends version) (Barney Song) Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the ''Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa. A TV spot for this video features a cameo of Waiting for Santa. the third being , the fourth being , and the fifth being *This is the first Barney Christmas special to have the Barney & Friends version of the "Barney Theme Song (Barney Song)". *This is also the first Barney Christmas special appearance of the Chubby Barney costume. *This is also the first Christmas Special that Baby Bop and BJ appear in. *This is also the first Barney Christmas special to have the Barney & Friends version of "I Love You (Barney Song)". *This is the only Season 6 home video to use the Season 5 Barney costume. *This is the first time we see Barney and Santa interact with each other. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny, and Linda appear making cameo guest appearances. *This is the only appearances of Hannah's Mom, Dad and house. *Barney and Hannah sing the first verse of "I Love You (Barney & Friends version) (Barney Song)" together, and Barney sings the last verse by himself. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah told Stephen to watch out for the slippery spot from outside the front door, he accidentally dropped the Barney doll with some boxes on the way outside. *It is revealed in this home video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *This marks the last appearances of Ashley and Alissa. This is also the only time they make an appearance with Danny and Linda. And this is also the last appearance of the font of credits that first appeared in The Queen of Make-Believe. *This group (Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, and Robert) also appear in Stick with Imagination! *The actor who playes Hannah's dad also played Mickey the Band Manager on THE REPPIES. *This is the fourth time American Sign Language is shown where Hannah sings "Joy to the World" in a different way. This was previously done in The Alphabet Zoo, I Can Be a Firefighter!, and Sing and Dance with Barney. *During Christmas is Our Favorite Time, the Season 6 Barney costume is used. A redubbed version of this song is a clip on A Very Merry Christmas as well. *This is the only time the camera zooms out after Barney who is a plush doll winks, due to when the end credits start. *On the screener copy to this the title was called "The Hoilday Show". *Three of these kids (Hannah, Keesha and Stephen) also appeared in Barney's Halloween Party with Curtis. *The version of "I Love You" is based on Barney & Friends Season 2's version with a tempo staying slower in the second verse. *We didn't see BJ and Baby Bop disappear after Barney and the kids say goodbye to them and Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Trailer Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1990s Category:Sing-Along videos Category:Originally aired on PBS